


Speechless Obliteration

by XMadamRoseX



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Blow Jobs, Infidelity, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, YOI Ship BINGO, Yuri on Ice Ship Bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX/pseuds/XMadamRoseX
Summary: But he didn’t care. Not as he pulled the man to him and looked at him as he searched his eyes. Silently begging him to be the better man. To be the one that stopped this. But they both knew that wouldn’t happen. This had been brewing for years and this was simply the unavoidable conclusion to a life time of glances, of brushing of hands when no one was looking, or even the stolen kisses in locker room that they never spoke of after. It was an attraction that couldn’t be stopped. Jean had even got married in hopes it would go away. All his vows had done was make those glances, touches and kisses even more powerful; because now they were wrong and forbidden.





	Speechless Obliteration

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo Square: Top Row: 4th from the left.  
> Pairing: Seung Gil/JJ
> 
> Here is my second story for YOI Ship Bingo. Enjoy some darkness!  
> This is the song I was listing to while I wrote this!  
> [ Breath of Life - Florence and the Machine ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xOm2fLucQ9g)The lyrics and tempo just fit...

Jean opened the door and looked at the man in front of him. His black hair was swept to the side slightly, a stony look painted on his face. For all the words he normally had to say, today Jean knew there would be no words. Speaking made this real, made him the man he knew he’d be when the man in front of him walked out of this room. He’d be a fraud to everything he once believed.

But he didn’t care. Not as he pulled the man to him and looked at him as he searched his eyes. Silently begging him to be the better man. To be the one that stopped this. But they both knew that wouldn’t happen. This had been brewing for years and this was simply the unavoidable conclusion to a life time of glances, of brushing of hands when no one was looking, or even the stolen kisses in locker room that they never spoke of after. It was an attraction that couldn’t be stopped. Jean had even got married in hopes it would go away. All his vows had done was make those glances, touches and kisses even more powerful; because now they were wrong and forbidden.

He pulled up the other man’s chin and laid his lips on his in a slow kiss, breathing in his intoxicating scent. He had to hold back a moan as the lips pressed back and pushed him backwards until his legs collided with the bed. Once they finally parted he looked back into those dark eyes and didn’t dare smile. He pulled the workout shirt up and over the other’s head and dropped it to the floor. His eyes were still locked with the smaller man in front of him and the nimble fingers worked the buttons of his red shirt. He swallowed as his belt was undone and his pants pushed to the floor along with his boxers.

The other man slowly fell to his knees as he kissed down his chest with a calculated path, letting his nails roam behind each kiss as if to press the kiss deeper into his soul. Jean couldn’t help but moan as each nail tore away more and more of his control. He threw his head back as a warm hand wrapped around his already hard erection and pulled him a step forward into a warm embrace of wetness. He felt his knees shake as the mouth sucked him in deep and held him in place his throat quivering with each breath from Jean.

He couldn’t control his hands as he dove them into the shaggy black hair and pushed his hips slowly into the warmness. Testing his partner’s resolve and desire. He got his answer in the form of a hard push as he felt his cock slid into the tight throat causing a moan to finally be ripped from Jean’s own throat. He lost all resolve as he pulled back and pushed forwards, holding this head in his hands still. With each gasp and moan from the man below him, Jean pushed and pulled harder. Fucking into the searing heat as he mumbled in French all the terms of endearment he should be saying to his wife.

He was already close. But as much as he wanted to pull back and coat that man’s serious face, that was not what they were here for. They had come too far to not follow through, they were too far down the rabbit hole to return now. He pulled the smaller man off him with a pop and jerked him upright glaring at him. A new wave of determination flowed through him. He pulled the swollen mouth to him and brushed his lips along the corner of the mouth of Seung Gil Lee.

**

Seung Gil breathed deeply from the onslaught of his mouth and throat. He soved Jean down on the bed before pushing his own pants down and climbing on top of him with a moan as their cocks brush together for the first time. He noticed the lube on a nearby pillow and raised an eye brow at the man below him. He leaned up making his tight body elongate over the man’s face and grinned as he felt a warm mouth lap at his nipple, taking a shallow breath only to gasp as teeth clamped onto it.

Seung Gil’s breath came in short quick burst as he allowed the sinful man to have his way with his sensitive nipples and reached for the bottle, flicking it open. With a low groan, he pulled back and sat up looking down on the man again, his face back to his collected calm. He poured the lube on three fingers and moved them to his entrance. Leaning forward, he locked eyes with the blue orbs and pushed in. Seung Gil thrust into himself and pushed back on his own fingers. He moaned loudly as hands roamed up and down his sides; guiding him onto himself harder. “Gah… Ah…” He nearly shouted as another set of fingers pushed in alongside of him, stretching him further than he thought was possible. It burned and is set wave after wave of rolling ache through him and right to his cock.

He needed this now. It was awful and he knew this wasn’t love or even lust at this point. This was desire in its purest form. He desired this man below him, he had from the moment he laid eyes on him, all those years ago. But they couldn’t love each other, their love was the cold unforgiving ice. All the kisses in back corners of locker rooms, never more. But this night had finally caused Jean to snap and hand his room number to him with a time. This was their night, the only one and it was going to be a memory that Seung Gil would commit to memory.

He locked his eyes with Jean again and pulled their fingers from him. Their hands held onto each other, still wishing for one to back out. As if they could walk away now and pretend this wasn’t what they were here for. He untangled his hand from Jeans and trailed it down to the hardness that pressed against his own. He wasn’t sure if it was his or Jean’s pre-cum that he spread along the thick shaft before pushing himself up to hover above the long muscle. The warm hands had returned to his hips and guided him down slowly spearing into Seung Gil. He had to break his eyes away as he threw his head back with a shout as he continued to descend into his destruction. He finally felt himself stop moving and gasped out as he threw his hands on to the firm chest below him.

Seung Gil rolled his hips slowly and marveled at the shaky moan that escaped the one below him. He rolled again and was rewarded with a louder and longer moan, then a slight thrust into him and his vision spotted with white dotes as he looked down at the man that would be his undoing. Jean-Jacques LeRoy.

**

Jean attempted to keep himself in check but was failing more and more. He had fallen so far already and there didn’t seem to be an end coming anytime soon. He grabbed onto Seung Gil’s hips and thrust up into him harshly. He wanted hate him, it would make this easier. But he couldn’t, all he could do was thrust into this burning heat that felt better than anything he had ever experienced and finally let his voice ring out in an open-mouthed moan. The smaller man bounced onto him again and again as he shouted in his native tongue. His nails dragged down his chest more with each bounce or thrust.

There was no rhythm, they were each chasing their own release and using the other as they needed them. Jean wanted more control, no he needed more control. He dug his nails into the Korean’s sides to stop him and with a deep growl pulled him off before pushing him to his side and raising his leg into the air. He pushed back in and pushed in completely in one long thrust. The man below him screamed out and grabbed onto a pillow with one hand and his own thigh with the other. He pulled his leg even higher, giving Jean the room to pound into him even deeper. The man below him had no choice but to allow him to drive into him over and over as he moaned and sobbed with pleasure on each thrust.

Jean was quickly reaching his point and didn’t want to stop. He pulled out again and pushed the man to his stomach this time and gripped his hips harshly, pulling him so his knees only to slam back into him again. Seung Gil instantly slammed back into him hard enough to nearly knock him over. They met each other on each thrust with sloppy indecent slaps.

Jean pulled him back again and ground their hips together before snapping his hips quickly. Seung Gil let out a shout and shivered as he came all over the bedspread. Jean grinned as he resumed pounding into the man’s over sensitive ass as hard as his own hips would allow him.

**

Seung Gil gasped sharply as Jean didn’t bother to stop and slammed into him possibly harder than even before. His brain had stopped making sense of the scene long ago and he was starting to drift into the pleasure of his body being on fire. He felt his abused prostate vibrate again as it was slammed into again. He let out a scream as he knew he was already hard once more and needed to come again. He needed to be pushed and punished for all they had done, all the people they were hurting.

He was flipped yet again and threw onto his back, on top of his recent release. Jean pulled his legs up and nearly bent him in half. Jean pressed back into him with a grunt and looked into his eyes as the mood changed completely. Where Jean had been rough before, he was now rolling his hips into him in long waves as he stared into is brown eyes. Warm lips found his again and matched the speed of his rolling and occasionally thrusting hips. He didn’t know if it was the kiss or the way his hard cock was now messaging his prostate, but with one more shallow thrust he pulled away from the lips with a sharp gasp and came between them. Jean arched above him as he rode out his own orgasm cumming deep inside him.

Jean fell onto him with a moan and letting Seung Gil’s legs fall to the side. Their breathing was labored and painful in their lungs. Nothing was said still as they each rose and walked to the bathroom. Jean turned the show on, and pulled Seung Gil in with him. They kissed slowly and washed each other as if they were lovers. But still no words came to either of them. There were no words for what they had done. Jean would go home to his pregnant wife and Seung Gil would go home to the woman his parents had decided was a good match for him. He’d marry her in the spring.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Please let me know what you thought. This is a little different than my normal style and certainly more angst. 
> 
> Want to get updates when ever I post a story? Click [ HERE](http://archiveofourown.org/users/XMadamRoseX) and click Subscribe at the top!  
> Come and yell at me on Tumblr: [ XMadamRoseX](http://xmadamrosex.tumblr.com/)


End file.
